A Life Of A Rising Star
by Chamillitary-Deniece
Summary: With Jude Harrison out of the picture, G-Major advertises "the new and improved Jude." "The name is Amberleé McKinney." Read as "A Life Of A Rising Star" takes Amberleé on a journey of success and failure, also sprinkled with the life of a teenager.


Hi, this is Chamil... Umm..I'm the Author of Life Of A Rising Star... But I DO NOT OWN INSTANT STAR NOR JUDE HARRISON NOR G-MAJORS. Just had to put that in there. Umm... I remember a few years back, I was looking through my yearbook from Kindergarden and it said that I wanted to be a singer. I remeber singing on the phone to my friend and she would be rapping. The first song we made was "Lying To My Mommy" (well we pronounced it Lying To My Mama...LOL)... I remember it going like "Lying to My Mama....UGH..." LOL... Amberleé, pronounced Amber-lean, was born when I was 13. She was 16 at the time. I remember dreaming of her, being this big star that I wanted to be. So when you read about her character, you are actually reading about me...LOL This is like my autobiography if I was a star. I don't want to take up too much time, but tell me if you like the story or not. Ok..Thanks...:) Hope you enjoy....

* * *

When I imagined this moment, I didn't mean for this to happen. I wiped my eyes and smiled weakly to the mirror. Sigh. I hang my head down, disappointed at the sad attempt of happiness. Of course, when I imagined this moment, I meant for my name to be shining in lights. Fans at my feet, throwing roses towards me. Critics claiming me as the next Jude Harrison. But not this.

Oh, I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself. The name is Amberleé. Amberleé McKinney to be exact. But the fans know me as Amberleé. One of the upcoming sensations from G-Major since Jude Harrison. Well….That's what they told me. At the age of 12, I was a TV star. I might not have been as famous as I am now. Trust me, that isn't a lot of fame. But I was known throughout the internet and signed some occasion autographs. But I wanted something more. I wanted to still entertain but wanted people to notice me. I wanted to sing.

_Earlier in the Day…._

"You are going to do fine, Am." my girl Spirit said. "Dang, they must got everything in here. I never rode in a limo like this before." I rolled my eyes and laughed at my somewhat naive friend. Spirit was the type of girl, who told it like it is. We been best friends since we was in diapers. She also got a record deal, but unfortunately, not under the same label. Let me educate ya'll on how we all got started. Remember Tyrone Davis? Well, you may know him as one of today's biggest rap stars under 18, rap name Slickster. Well, me and Tyrone was as tight as Siamese twins. I remember when he would give me mud pies (Yes! Actually MUD pies) and every day he would ask me out. Well, unfortunately, those days are gone. Last time I heard, he knocked up some video chick. Typical. Dude never could wait.

We all got our starts when we was in a super group. No, we wasn't your typical Jackson 5 or Destiny's Child. (You know, when the lead singer, who is always successful and everyone knows their name, and the other back up singers, who no one gives a damn about? Yea, not that…) We actually did an equal amount of work. We all grew up together and was best friends, so it wasn't that hard. I still remember it like it was yesterday. Me, Spirit, Tyrone, and Jaruri. I haven't heard much from Jaruri. Last I heard, he was like apart of Tyrone's entourage. But then, it seemed like he disappeared from the face of the earth.

"Amberleé Demetria McKinney!"

I shook my head, trying to erase the flashbacks and laughed at my confused friend. Spirit is still my girl. And she's right. I been doing this entertainment thing for 4 years. Just a new show with a different stage. Let's get it poppin, Amber.

"Hey…" Spirit whispered as she stuck her head through the dressing room door. I turned around and stared at Spirit for a few seconds before closing my eyes. I'm just trying to imagine this performance never even happened and that I'm at home, listening and dancing to music as before. Before the deal and before the super group.

"It was not that bad. Everyone had their bad days." Spirit said as she leaned against the door.

"Not like that, Spirit! I did worse than Cassie at the 106 & Park performance." I yelled as I stood up, with my makeup smeared all over my face. Good thing, my stylist, whatsherface, isn't here. Hell would have broke loose.

"Come on now, Am. Don't you think you're over exaggerating?"

" Spirit. This isn't funny. This is my first performance as a solo artist and it was terrible. I don't even know what happen. I just forgot some words and then I saw the audience's faces and soon there was "_Boos" _and people screaming "_Get off the stage" _and_ "Pass the Mic_!" When I tried to finish, I couldn't even hear myself or the song."

"I've heard worse and I seen worse. And it's good that you experienced this too. Amberleé, when we was all together, we depended on each other. When you forget the words to a song, I was there to back you up. When you fell and messed up a dance routine, Tyrone was there to distract the audience. This time baby girl, you are on your own. "


End file.
